Cauldrons and Cowboy Boots
by Luna De La Flora
Summary: What if Severus Snape was innocent? What if Harry Potter hated you? And what if that one person that could singlehandedly win the war...wore cowboy boots, had seven tattoos, was stuck in a house with a criminal, a runaway, and a werewolf... was a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings character...though... I wish I owned Draco ;)

Screams and the sounds of numerous curses being cast echoed in the streets of a small muggle village whose name no one knew. Severus Snape wandered about aimlessly. He turned to see an Auror throw a curse in his direction and a flash of red flew past his ear, stunning the cloaked Auror.

"Get down!" a female voice hissed in the old potions masters' ear. Severus Snape complied, ducking behind some rubble, though he felt the killing curse fly just above his head.

"If you're not careful, you're likely to get hit by one of those curses! Now, let's get you out of here, sir." The young woman with an American accent whispered quietly. Severus felt an arm wrap around his waist then, he felt the tug somewhere near his middle and knew that she was apparating them out of there. He felt his knees hit solid ground and his rescuer hissed in obvious pain beside him. He stood up then finally turned to look at the woman. She was just about his height with long fiery red hair just past her shoulders; she stared at him with stunning dark blue, nearly black eyes. She was slim and her black t-shirt clung to a much toned body. She wore muggle jeans with, what appeared to the old Professor, as cowboy boots.

"Severus Snape?" She asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"Alex…Alexandra… Xavier." She replied.

Severus looked around the room, recognizing it as the kitchen of the Black residence, headquarters of the Order.

"Ah, I see you got him Alex." A male voice that Severus recognized commented.

Severus turned to see Remus Lupin leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"Yep, I sure did Remus." Alex replied in her southern drawl.

"Remus, looking…healthy I see."

"Severus, still alive I see. That is, as long as Harry doesn't see you. Alex, take him to the safe house. Severus, Alex will explain everything. Right now, just trust her."

Severus nodded.

"Alright Mr. Snape, we're gonna have to apparate again," she took Severus's arm before turning to Remus, "Well, see ya in a bit Remus."

"See you later Alex. Oh, and Alex?"

"Yeah Remus?"

"Don't let Snape bother you to much."

"Sure Remus." Alex chuckled. She turned to Severus who nodded. Severus once again felt the tug of side-along apparition.

A/N: Hey! Sorry its short...just needed to get y'all into the story!! Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lady Rowlings...however much desired

"Well, here's home Mr. Snape, sir. It isn't much, but, it's safe at least."

"May I ask…Miss Xavier, where are we?" Severus asked as he looked around the small apartment.

"We are somewhere in London. To tell you the truth, I don't even really know for sure. Here, let me show ya 'round a bit. Right now, you're standing in the living room." Alex stepped away from Severus to allow him a better view of the room. Severus looked around and saw that he stood in a shabby, but comfortably furnished room. A dark red sofa sat in front of a large fireplace.In the corner stood a large cherry bookshelf filled to the brim with all sorts of books. On the hearth of the fireplace rested an empty cauldron.

"If you follow me, I'll show you our small but tidy kitchen." Alex finally said.

Severus obediently followed his heroine into another room. Alex had been right; the kitchen was cramped but had all the necessities in a tidy, clean manor.

"And this way to the sleep quarters and bathroom." He followed her to yet another room that revealed two cots on opposite walls, each with a night stand and lamp. At the end of each bed was a trunk.

"Told you it wasn't much, but…again, it's safe and warm. And if you look to the left, the bathroom. Again, small but tidy."

"Yes, it would seem the whole flat is small and tidy...where do I sleep…Miss Xavier?"

"On the right, the left cot is mine. Oh, and call me Alex. "

"Right…Alex, if I may ask, how old are you?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I'm nineteen in two weeks, why?"

"Just curious, do you know who I am and why where you sent after me?"

"Yes, you are the former potions master at Hogwarts. You are accused of the murder of Headmaster Dumbledore, however, a letter from Dumbledore was found in his desk that told the entire story about you and the circumstances of that night. The Order knows that you only did it because you had to keep your cover within the Death Eaters. And to save Draco Malfoy. I was sent after you because Harry was going to kill you." She said bluntly.

"I take you are part of the Order then?" Severus asked, sitting on his bed. Overwhelmed by what the girl, woman just told him.

Alex strode next to him and sat down; she took one of his hands in his.

"I'm just someone who cares."

Severus looked at her and was greeted with such a look of care and concern, he couldn't say anything.

"Come, let me get you something to eat and drink; then, I think we have some change of clothes for you in your trunk so you can take a nice bath or shower afterwards. Then, you need rest Mr. Snape…"

"Severus."

Alex smiled, "Severus..." She stood, not releasing his hand; she led him to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him to sit, Severus obliged and sat down.

"Now, would you like some tea, or perhaps something stronger?"

Before he could answer they heard a bang come from the living room. Alex leapt to the door way, wand in hand.

"Good heavens, I could have killed you Remus." She cried exasperatedly.

He heard a laugh come from the next room. Alex moved away so Remus could enter the kitchen.

"Wouldn't be the first time you nearly killed me Alex," Remus chuckled, receiving a swat in the head from Alex, "Good to see you comfortable Severus."

Severus snorted in response.

Remus sighed and looked at Alex "Would you be so kind as to get us some Firewhisky Alex, dear?"

"Sure Remus." Alex replied, smiling. Remus took the seat across from Severus, while Alex reached got a bottle of Firewhisky from one of the top cupboards. She grabbed three glasses and poured each of them the same amount of the biting liquid.

"Alex, you drink?" Remus asked, staring at the teenager incredulously.

"Honey, I grew up in Texas, of course I drink." Alex drawled before throwing back a swallow of the whiskey.

Severus smirked at Remus's look of surprise.

"To business, Remus, why are you here?" Severus interrupted shortly.

"Ah yes, to business as always. I am here; well, because you need protection, as does Alex…"

"And why does she need protection?" Severus asked, giving Alex a sudden glance.

Alex looked down at her glass of fire whiskey and fidgeted in her chair.

"Let's just say…" Remus started.

"Harry doesn't like me, in fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me." Alex finished.

Severus raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Harry doesn't agree with her methods, her blood, and in his words "meddling in business that isn't her own."

"Her blood?" Severus asked curiously.

"She is…well…"Remus stumbled over the words.

"Spit it out Lupin." Severus spat.

"Aw hell, I'm part demon." Alex stated simply. At the inquisitive look from Severus she drew a deep breath and took another shot of Firewhisky. "Well, 'might as well start at the beginning of my strange life. When I was born, I had a twin brother. My twin brother…Alexander…Xander for short…was murdered by Death Eaters when we were three years old. We moved to America after that. Three years later, My father and I had just dropped off my brother at a friends house for the night and had just gotten home, when we found my mother sitting at the kitchen table…her wrists slit, numerous potion bottles everywhere, and pictures of Xander surrounding her…she died in my fathers arms right in front of me." Alex paused and drew another draught from her glass before continuing, "When I was 8, my older brother, Andrew, who had just turned 14, was attacked and bitten by a werewolf…"

Severus glanced at Remus, who winced at these words.

Alex took a ragged breath and resumed speaking, "My Father and I tried to be strong for Andrew, but it wasn't enough…he committed suicide two years later…on my tenth birthday. Ever since I've been looking for a cure for lycanthropy. When I was eleven I started school at Salem Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry, my father joined the demon hunting branch of the Order of Pegasus, the Order's branch in America. I was attacked by a demon, which I killed shortly after school started. I started fighting demons alongside my Father then. Throughout the years, after getting bitten, scratched, and killed enough times…I lost part of my humanity and it was replaced by demonic power. And that…is that I guess."

"Harry feels that she is dangerous because of the demonic power she posses and being a demon hunter…"

"I use swords, guns, black magic and all sorts of "Evil" weaponry. And I'm not afraid of killing to get the job done. Oh! And let's not forget reckless…" Alex added sarcastically.

"Potter calls _her_ reckless…"

"Severus…" Remus growled warningly.

Severus just smirked.

"Anyway, I'm here to help keep you safe until we can clear your name, to keep Alex and Harry from getting into a fight…which Alex would no doubt win, and because…well…because there isn't any room at Headquarters for all of us anymore. I've become "old" and "useless"."

"Which isn't true…damn Potter…I hardly know him and I despise him…because of him…I'm stuck here in this hell hole flat…"

"I know Alex…I know." Remus said quietly.

Silence descended upon the cast away trio.

"Wait, Alex…you died? You never told me that!" Remus exclaimed.

Alex laughed a full, hearty, infectious sound that lightened the mood of the room instantly. "Yes sir! Twice as a matter of fact. But thanks to some fast acting healers, they brought me back!" Alex replied proudly.

"How did you die each time?" Severus asked, honestly curious.

"Well, the first time a vampire took the stake I had in my hand, twisted my arm clear around and staked me with it!"

Severus and Remus cringed simultaneously.

"The second time…the second time…" Alex started, her sparkling onyx gaze dulled as she grew lost in the memory.

"Alex?" Remus asked quietly.

"The second time, I was trapped in a cave for a month with this very powerful demon who called himself Dorian. He…he forced me to relieve the worst moments of my life…my mother and brothers suicide, until it was though I had slit their writs and poured the poison down their throats. He tortured me for days. I don't know what was worse…the sickening memory changing or the torture. Finally, my Father and the crew were able to get into the cave…Dorian took my own sword and thrust it right in the center if my chest." She ended quietly, jabbing her index finger between her breasts.

"I'm sorry Alex…" Remus started.

"Don't be, it's the risk I took when I went on that mission, I just didn't count on being separated from the crew and getting kidnapped by an entirely different demon. It's the risk I took when I became a hunter. But…it's worth it. All of it…besides, how many people can say they've literally met the devil, spit in his face, and walked right back out of hell…twice." Alex joked causing the two men to chuckle.

"Alex, what wouldn't I give to be ten years younger right now…" Remus laughed.

"Aw shucks Remus, you sayin' I'm pretty or somethin'?" Alex asked in mock modesty, batting her eyelashes angelically.

"Damn right. The whole demon slaying thing is down right sexy." Remus remarked, winking at Alex.

"I do agree with the werewolf this once." Severus commented with a smirk on his lips.

"Well ain't I the luckiest girl in the world! I got two handsome professors sittin' right here in front of me paying' me some complements."

Remus looked around the room in a teasing manor, "where, because I only see a greasy potions professor and a rather sickly werewolf."

Alex just laughed, "Hey, I think the 'man on the run' and 'tortured werewolf' things are kinda sexy."

The two men involuntarily blushed, causing Alex to laugh. Before either man could say anything in response, Alex whirled in the direction of the living room, and leapt over the table, grabbing a dagger from her boot and grabbing her wand with the other. A loud crackling noise. Someone was trying to floo in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the lovely J.K. Rowling imagined

Alex rolled into the living room as an enraged eighteen year old Harry Potter stepped out of the fire place.

"Where is he?! I know he's here! Where the hell is he Alex?" Harry roared.

"Harry! Calm yourself. We have evidence that Dumbledore knew what he was doing…" Remus explained from behind Alex. Snape stepped into view behind Remus.

Harry's face contorted into an expression of rage as he leapt to attack the old Potions Master. Alex tackled him to the ground where they began to wrestle.

"Potter, would you stop it!"

"Alex, stay the hell out of it!"

"No! I won't let you kill him!" Alex said as she successful straddled Harry to the ground. Her dagger lay near Harry's head; Harry grabbed it and went for Alex's throat. Alex grabbed the knife and punched Harry with the other. Harry responded by somehow managing to flip Alex onto her back and pin her to the ground. Alex smirked as the knife rested on her throat.

"Do it Harry. C'mon, don't be such a pussy, do it!"

Harry hesitated, giving Alex the advantage. She wrapped her legs around his waist while grabbing Harry's wrist and twisting it, it soon made a sickening snap. Alex threw herself upward, landing Harry on his back. She drew her fist back and was just about to land a blow to his face when she heard another popping noise from the fireplace.

"Alex! Enough!" A female voice cried out form the fireplace. Hermione Granger stepped through. Alex rolled her eyes and dismounted Harry, spitting in his face before grabbing her dagger and tucking back into her boot and taking her place next to Remus. Hermione knelt next to Harry and quickly mended his broken wrist. Harry, meanwhile shot Alex glares. Alex in return sneered at him. Hermione helped Harry up and they stood opposite of the cast off trio.

"Harry, Remus is right, Dumbledore knew what Snape had to do…he accepted it. In the letter we found it expressed that Snape not be held accountable for it…and that him and Draco Malfoy be protected."

"Why? They don't deserve it! And Lupin! Since when do you align yourself with Death Eaters…Alex is understandable, I mean she…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because before anyone could stop her, Alex flew at Harry, pinning him by the throat to the wall.

"What did you just say? Huh?"

"I said; I can see why you align yourself with Death Eaters. You aren't even human anymore…" He whispered.

Alex's eyes narrowed. Harry watched in horror as her pupils changed to look like that of a cat and her once black gaze turned to fiery amber and a sinister grin appeared on her lips.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it kid. And if you value your life, you won't ever even think of me as a Death Eater, because if you do…I will kill you. Understand?"

Alex snarled before release Harry and turning to Hermione.

"If you want Golden Boy alive…I suggest you get him the fuck out of here Granger."

Hermione grabbed Harry, turned to Remus and Severus and gave them an apologetic glance before dragging a reluctant Harry back into the fireplace. Remus started to say something to Alex, Alex held up her hand, silencing Remus. She turned to them. Severus's eyes widened as he saw her eyes. Alex stood staring at the fire, fists clenched. Soon blood dripped from her tightly clasped hands. She walked over to the empty wall and threw her fist into it, causing a deep hole in the wall. She then slid down the wall, running her bloody hands threw her crimson hair. Her breathing was quick and ragged as she buried her face in her hands. Soon the two men heard heart wrenching sobs coming from the young woman. Remus walked over to her and cautiously knelt down.

"Alex?"

"This is what the war is coming to? We're supposed to be fighting Voldemort…not each other…" Alex said raising her now normal gaze to Remus's concerned face, "Dammit Remus, I almost killed him. I could practically taste his blood running down my throat. I almost lost control."

"I know Alex, I know." Remus said stroking her hair. Severus had by then walked into the kitchen and found a rag and a bowl which he filled with water. He walked back into the living room and knelt in front of Alex. He silently took her hands and wiped the dark blood from them. He then wiped the smears of blood from her cheeks.

"Thanks you…" Alex murmured.

"Come, I think it's time we went to bed. There's an extra cot in the storage closet for me, I'll go get it. Severus…"

Severus nodded and helped Alex to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders, silently noting the muscle there as he led her to the bedroom, where he himself removed her boots and set her wand and dagger on to her nightstand. She crawled underneath the covers and Severus gently tucked them around her shoulders. Remus walked in carrying a got which he set up in between Severus and Alex's with a flick of his wand. Then with another flick put blankets and pillows on the cot. Remus set his wand next to Alex's and sat down on his bed. Severus nodded a Remus who nodded in return. Severus walked over to his bed and took of his shoes then pulled the covers up over his thin body and turned to face the wall. Remus removed his shoes and coat and laid them at the foot of his bed before turning to Alex. He quietly stepped over to her bed and looked upon a now sleeping Alex. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead before climbing into his own bed. Severus sighed and thought to himself, 'what a day…' before exhaustion caught up to him and sleep cast it's temporary spell.

A/N: Read and Review Peeps! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill loverlies...I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings...though...Draco's in my closet...shhh!

Severus sat at the kitchen table, drinking a hot cup of tea and reading a potions book that he'd found on the book shelf. He felt like a new man after he'd had a bath and put on a change of clothes that surprisingly enough, were his. Apparently, they'd been taken from his room at Hogwarts. Remus sat across from him with a cup of tea, reading the Daily Prophet, when Alex finally emerged from the bedroom. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore a plain black tank top with a pair of black track pants that fit her toned body snugly. Her feet were bare and her on her hands she wore fingerless black, leather gloves. She carried a duffle bag and walked into the living room. The two men looked at each other as they heard the noises of metal clanking together. When they walked into the room they saw a punching bag set up in a corner of the room and Alex, hanging from a bar that she had placed across the hall to the door of the flat. She then started to pull herself up as fast as she could. Her muscles rippling in her back.

"Alex…what are you doing?" Remus finally asked. Alex responded by bringing her legs up to the bar and hooking her legs over the bar and she looked at Remus, suspended upside down.

"My morning routine." She replied briefly, before doing upside down sit ups.

"Some routine…" Severus commented before returning to the kitchen.

Remus shook his head and went back to his seat.

"You don't think I kicked Potter's ass last night on sheer luck do you? I've spent years slaying demons and the like…which means I've had to be on the top of my game. And that little bit of demon in me comes in handy as well." She called in between sit ups. They heard a light thump as she landed cat like on the floor. She then proceed to do 50 quick one-handed push ups, on each arm. Severus leaned over in his chair and saw her doing this; he shook his head and turned to Remus.

"Remus…I'm beginning to understand why they sent her to be my bodyguard."

Remus chuckled before answering, "She's my bodyguard too."

"Someone has to keep you two safe." Alex stated lightly as she pulled out the punching bag, she used her wand to anchor it to the floor just before she began to punch and kick the bag. The sound of her hands, feet, knees and elbows hit the bag lasted ten minutes before Alex finally waved her wand and the equipment packed themselves into the duffle bag. Alex sauntered back into the kitchen and then into the room where she put the duffle back under her bed. She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Soon the sound of the shower could be heard.

"Did she really die…and do all those things she said she did?" Severus asked quietly.

"That's probably only half of what she's done in her nineteen years." Remus affirmed.

Severus shook his head and sipped on his tea.

After a few moments of contented silence, Alex strolled back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of flared jeans, a white, skin-tight, three-fourth sleeved tee shirt with a black leather vest over it. On her hands she wore a pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves, with white trim. On her feet she wore her black cowboy boots. Her hair lay around her shoulders, still damp from her shower. It was then that he noticed the tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

"Alex, what's that on your wrist?" Severus asked inquisitively.

Alex smirked and held out her arm to Severus, "I got that when I turned seventeen…after a bit too much Firewhisky. I'd promised myself I wouldn't get anymore tattoos before my twentieth birthday…well…that didn't last very long."

Severus studied the tattoo. It was a sword with ivy around the hilt. It was pointed towards her hand. "Does that say…Excalibur on the blade?"

"It sure does."

"How many tattoos do you have?" Remus asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

Alex thought for a moment "Seven"

"Seven tattoos?" Remus inquired in amazement.

"I take it you wanna see 'em?" Alex chuckled.

Remus and Severus nodded. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's excauliber. Then…."She paused to push up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a cross with a snake wrapped around it surrounded by a circle of thorns, and a scroll that read 'Pegasus' beneath it. "That is the crest of the Pegasus Demon Hunters, like all members, I got that on my official induction when I was thirteen."

"Thirteen? That's a bit young…" Remus observed

"I got my first tattoo when I was eleven." Answered Alex, Alex kicked of her left boot and pulled up her pant leg. There on her ankle was an ornate bleeding rose with an arrow through it. "I got that when I killed my first demon…"

"The one that attacked you at school." Severus confirmed

"Yep. It was a particularly powerful shape-shifter…she locked me and her in the girls bathroom…that was a very long day…a thirty-four hour day…she wanted to 'talk', which in demon…means she wanted to…either…beat me to a pulp before killing me…or…have sex with me." Alex finished simply.

"Which was it?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Both. She wanted very rough sex with an eleven year old girl…luckily I had stolen my fathers dagger…the one I now carry, so...we dueled…I ended up in a coma for a month…but, I did send her back to hell where she belongs. Thus…the start of my illustrious career of demon hunting."

"Wow…you must have been one tough eleven year old…I can't imagine any Hogwarts first years managing that." Remus pointed out.

"I'm not a Brit, love. I'm an American." Alex said in a mock British accent, with a wink at the two men. She then put on her boot and straightened her jeans. She turned to face the men and lifted up the hem of her shirt, and gently tugged the right side of her jeans lower on her hip. There in the curve of her hip, rested the silhouette of a black cat, with a bright yellow eye. "Back with my Dad's crew, I got the nick name of 'Kitty'…because of the way my eyes look…occasionally…and all the perks that have gone with it. This I got for my eighteenth birthday."

"Kitty 'eh? Okay…next one." Remus encouraged.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned around. She lifted up the back of her shirt to unveil a Chinese Dragon coiled in a circle, "my 'dragon-like' temper. Or so my crew leader Jamie says…but, he's always had a thing for me, so I don't mind."

Severus reached out and traced it, "Chinese Fireball?"

"Yeah, it's favorite of mine. I even got to see one up close; it was the coolest experience ever." Alex added with a smile. She turned back around and removed her tight vest and yanked down the right shoulder of her shirt and lacy white bra strap that both of the men noticed with a suggestive glace at each other. (A/N: Typical Males) On her shoulder was a green and black butterfly.

"My older brother used to collect butterflies and he found a one that looked like that, so when I was fourteen, on his birthday I went and got that one." She whispered with a soft smile. "And now for last tattoo of mine!" She pulled up her shirt and then pulled down the other side and pulled it lower down in front. On top of her right breast (A/N: So…right next to the breast bone, but lower than the collar bone) rested five ornate 'A''s all intertwined and in the center a simple heart. "Andrew, Alexander, Adam, Amelia, and Alexandra. My brothers, mother, father, and myself."

"You miss them don't you?" Severus asked quietly.

"More then I let myself realize. But that's why I get these tattoos…to remind me. And it makes me look like the tough bitch I am." Alex added with a wink. She straightened her clothes and put on her vest again. "Well, now that I've shown all my tattoos, now what?"

"Don't you eat breakfast?" Remus questioned.

"No. I normally only eat one meal. Being part demon means I don't need to eat as much or sleep as much. And I heal significantly faster. It does have many advantages." Alex opened the small refrigerator and poured a glass of orange juice. And at the disbelieving looks she was receiving from Severus and Remus, she grabbed a granola bar out of one of the cupboards. She sat down on one of the two remaining chairs and started eating. Severus and Remus went back to their reading, but their peaceful morning didn't last long. A familiar sputtering was heard from the fireplace. Alex grabbed her wand off the table and strode to the door way. Alex cocked her hip and put her hand on it before drawling; "Well, I'll be damned. I would've thought that you'd be a little to bent out of shape to ever come back here."

A/N: Read and Review...and I'll post more...Pwetty Pweeeease?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Much to much great sadness I own nothing exept Alex.

Authors Note: SORRY!!! avoids tomatoes my computer killed most of what I had, luckily, this chapter was saved on here. So I'm going to get working on it again. But, life is crazy...so, It might be a while. Also, be on the look out for some new Fics :) Now, enjoy!!

"Trust me Alex; I'm here strictly on business." a very grim looking Harry Potter, followed by a concerned Hermione Granger, and defensive Ronald Weasley.

"Oh look gentleman...it's the golden trio. Do come in, have a seat." Alex purred. Severus and Remus entered the room. Remus summoned some more seats for the rest of the group. Once all six were seated Hermione handed Remus a picture.

"Is that…no…Draco Malfoy?" Remus asked Severus.

Severus paled, "it would appear to be so."

In the picture it showed a group of bodies surrounded by photographers and Aurors and in the back ground a tall light haired boy walked, head down. He glanced up at them then darted out of sight. Hermione handed Alex a letter. Alex quickly broke the seal and opened it. Alex's face broke into a sadistic grin as she read the letter:

_**The Malfoy Family invites all followers of the Dark Lord to a feast in His Honor.**_

**_When: November 27th, 9:00 P.M._**

_**Where: Malfoy Manor**_

There was more but that's all Alex needed to know, "All of those Death Eaters in one place…oh what fun this'll be! Harry, I'd kiss you right now if you wouldn't try to kill me if I did." Alex exclaimed handing Remus the letter.

"Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban?" Severus asked, reading over Remus shoulder.

"He broke out with the help of no less than ten Death Eaters. That's also when the Dementors went back to the side of You-Know-Who." Ron stated simply. The war was written on his face. His long red hair hung limply around his face and dark circles rested beneath his tired eyes. He had lost his father and older brother Percy to the war. Severus turned his gaze from Ron to Hermione, who had finally tamed her bushy brown hair, but lines graced her once sparkling brown eyes. Both of her parents had been captured, tortured, and then killed by Death Eaters. Severus's heart broke at the sight of the broken and down trodden teenager.

"I'm sorry…"Severus whispered, lowering his gaze, tears threatening to fall.

"For what…Professor?" Harry asked, his gaze softening.

"For…everything…" Severus wept, not looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled and walked over to the weeping man. He laid his hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I read what Professor Dumbledore wrote. You were only keeping your cover and saving Malfoy. And probably me as well, again. for that, I thank you. And for the time you saved me during my first year…thank you again."

Severus looked up at Harry, unshed tears pouring down his face. Harry did something unexpected, he embraced his former teacher. Severus stiffened at first, unsure of what to do, then he a smile broke his hard features and he embraced Harry back. And for a moment, time paused long enough for wounds to heal and friendships to be made. Harry pulled away from Severus and turned to Alex.

"Alex, I want to apologize…for my behavior towards you. All you've been is helpful in this war. And I am sincerely grateful that you are here." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"So what? Severus gets a hug and I get a handshake?" Alex said, brightening the moment once again. Alex stood and enveloped Harry bear hug, "I'm an American…I hug everything!"

Harry laughed and returned the hug. When they finally separated, Harry turned to Remus.

"Remus…I've been awful to you. You aren't old…and sure as hell not useless. I'm sorry."

"Harry, all is forgiven…just…could you find a bigger safe house to lock me away in next time. Because I'm thinking that Alex is going to be protecting Draco Malfoy once we get him. And…four people in this little flat…not pretty. Oh…and I'm requesting a window or two…and an actual door." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Of course Remus," Harry said, briefly hugging the werewolf, "and you're right. Alex will be protecting Malfoy. Once we find him that is. Which brings us to the reason why we're here, Hermione?"

"Now that I can safely exhale again…I was afraid that at one point Harry was going to attack you all." Hermione laughed. The rest of the group joined in and Harry flushed as scarlet as the Gryffindor Quidditch robes he once wore.

"Anyway, as Hermione was getting too, the Order is planning to attack Malfoy Manor and Alex, we need your help." Ron finished for Hermione.

"Just say the word, and I'm all over it. What about Draco?" Alex asked.

"Well, we believe that Lucius has found him and taken him prisoner…" Harry started.

"So it's a recon and a search and destroy…got it. When to we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. But first, Mum has invited all of you to dinner. Her exact words were, 'That poor Severus, being on the run for so long, he is probably starving…he'll need something to get some meat on his bones.'" Ron said, mimicking Molly Weasley.

"I can just imagine Molly saying that. She has such a big heart." Severus murmured, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Aye that she does... Well, I suppose we should get going then. We wouldn't want Molly to worry that you kids killed each other or something of the sort." Remus commented as he stood.

"Hold on, let me get my guitar…I was thinking of some after dinner music." Alex said was she walked back towards the bedroom.

"Alex, where's the floo powder?" Harry called to her.

"Right here." Alex said as she returned. The all looked at her strangely. She wore a black Stetson cowboy hat and a waist length black leather coat, giving her an edgy cowgirl look with her guitar safely in it's case in her other hand. She tossed a big bag of floo powder to Harry who chuckled and tossed a pinch into the fire. He opened his mouth and said firmly, "Number 12, Grimmauld place" and he and Ron stepped through. Hermione threw some in and said the same and her and Remus stepped through. Severus held a handful but hesitated as he went to through it in. Alex, sensing his hesitation, she squeezed his hand and smiled, "Don't worry everything will be okay Honey. I'll be right here beside you, promise." Alex assured softly. And to further reassure him, Alex stretched her body upward and kissed the man on the lips.

Severus could've sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. He grinned and threw the powder into the fire, "Number 12, Grimmauld place."

A/N: So...are we going to see Alex and Snape together...but what will happen at Malfoy Manor? More important...how will dinner go?? Stay tuned kidddies :)


End file.
